The Dragon Conqueror
by sk101
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is a hybrid dragon of the class conqueror. Strong Issei/Non perverted Issei/ Non-devil Issei. Brought to another dimension and tutored by Ddraig. Issei Hyoudou shall realize his position as Leader of all Dragons and become the Apex Dragon Conqueror.
1. Chapter 1

First ever fanfiction. I'm sorry if the quality's bad, my writing skills suck.

* * *

( **Kuoh Town** )

In a certain house in Kuoh, two people lay huddled together on a couch with depressed looks on their faces, this couple had just received the news that Ms Hyoudou was infertile. This fact had weighed on their minds ever since they came back from the doctor this morning.

"Dear please don't get sad, doctors aren't right all the time." Said Mr Hyoudou in order to cheer up his wife but Ms Hyoudou's expression didn't change. The couple had wanted to have their own children for a long time, ever since they got married. However after nothing was happening, they went in for a medical examination of Ms Hyoudou in which they got the news.

"But it isn't fair..." Said Ms Hyoudou as her face now looked at Mr Hyoudou with tears forming in her eyes. "I've wanted this for so long." she said with slight sobs outlining her voice, "We've wanted this for so lon..." she got interrupted as they both turned their heads towards the door as they heard a knocking on it.

"I'll get it." Mr Hyoudou said in a caring tone as he wiped the tears off of Ms Hyoudou's face and went to the door. Just as he turned the knob and opened it, the man saw no one outside, however just as he was about to close it, he gained a shocked expression as he saw a baby barely a few months old on his doorstep. The baby had brown hair and heterochromic golden and red eyes. His right being the former and his left being the latter.

"Yuna get over here, come look at this!" Said Mr Hyoudou in an alarmed tone. Yuna Hyoudou quickly came to where her husband was and had an equal shocked expression as she saw the baby.

"Look, there's a note here." She said as she picked up the small parchment of paper and read it. ' _His name is Issei. Please do your best to take care of him'._ The couple had begun to realize what this all was but their thoughts were interrupted as the boy started laughing. The couple's mood changed and they now had warm smiles on their faces.

"Well aren't you an adorable little boy." Said Ms Hyoudou as she picked the baby up. "Are you sure you want to, he could still have a mother or a father?" Said Hiiro Hyoudou as he looked at his wife with worry. "Whoever gave him to us clearly wanted us to have him, and it's better than sending him to an orphanage." Replied Ms Hyoudou in a happy tone. The baby then grabbed her finger with his small fingers which made Yuna giggle, "From now on, you'll be our precious son." She took a breath before she said in a motherly tone.

' _Issei Hyoudou'_

* * *

 **(Unknown dimension)**

An attractive man wearing a crimson shirt with black pants along with black dress shoes was sitting by a bank of a river near a waterfall meditating as if he was trying to concentrate on something, his crimson hair being swayed by the wind. His eyes suddenly shot open with an emerald glow to them. The man then formed a smirk on his face, showing that some of his teeth were sharp canines. Overall the man looked as if he had a fit physique complimenting the curves of his clothes.

The man then stood up and brushed some grass off from his clothes and started walking towards a forest, the rustling of the grass against his shoes being the only sound in the area.

' _His power isn't much right now but it will grow. And with the power he'll possess, he'll definetely become someone acknowledged by the three factions and even the rest of the world. He'll gain allies as well as enemies.'_ He thought as he took a bite out of a dragon apple and smiled, releasing a pleasurable sound as he chewed the bite. ' _though I forgot how delicious these fruits are though.'_

However his smile soon faded as his eyes wandered to the ground in a sad look as he stared at the ground. The man then looked up and thought 'I _promise you Haisei and Yuuki, I will make Issei strong.'_

The man thought about this and then resumed walking, disappearing into the forest.

* * *

 **Kuoh Town**

 _(7 years later)_

"I'm home." replied a seven year old Issei as he had come home from school. He was an attractive boy by now and was 5'3 tall and had spiky brown hair and was wearing his elementary school uniform as he opened the door and started climbing up the stairs to his room.

His mother was probably sleeping and he figured his dad hadn't been back from work by now. He then went to one of his shelves and pulled out a book he had been meaning to read. ' _Dragonic Mythology.'_ He flipped the cover and started reading his golden and red eyes wandering from page to page.

This was the best form of method for Issei to calm down, especially after the days he would have at school.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Issei was in kindergarden and it was recess. He was staring at a group of boys from a distance who were playing, the boy wanting to play with them as well walked over to them, intent on asking them if he could play with them as well. However the response he got wasn't what he expected._

 _"Beat it dork. Look at those idiot eyes of his."_

 _"If God wanted to make people laugh by making a freak like you, he probably succeeded."_

 _"Yeah Freaksei, go and cry to your mommy."_

 _"Yeah, FREAKSEI!, FREAKSEI!, FREAKSEI!"_

 _They all started laughing at him as if he was a joke. Issei ran away from there with his tears trailing him. What had he done wrong?. He had made a kind smile, politely asked them in a friendly tone yet he still got ridiculed. Was it because of his eyes?, he had tried to put contacts on but no matter the colour, it would always revert back to it's original eye colour._

 _Issei ran back into the school and holed himself up in his corner silently crying where nobody could see or judge him. Wondering why they were always so cruel to him._

 _(Flashback End)_

Issei was generally disinterested in school. Not because he was bad at studies though, his report cards were proof of that. He still didn't have friends. There was this girl Irina next door he knew that, for some strange, would blush or yelp whenever he would look at her. The only thing he got from her was a kiss on the cheek she gave him, which was sweet if not considering the fact that she fainted immediately after with a major nosebleed and had to be carried to the car.

Somehow his days had gotten better thoughout the grades. One thing he noticed was that the opposite gender was paying him more attention. There were freqeunt time when Issei would overhear talks from girl groups over how 'dreamy his eyes were' or how 'his spiky hair looked soft and attractive'.

Suddenly Issei felt very lightheaded and tired all of a sudden. His eyelids grew heavy and started fluttering in a futile attempt to keep them open. However it was all for naught as they eventually went shut and sleep overtook Issei.

( **Unknown Dimension** )

Issei woke up with his eyes fluttering wide open. The first thing that hit his ears was the tranquility and peacefulness of his surroundings. He used his arms to push himself up, his heterochromic eyes wandering the area. However his thought of wondering where he was was interrupted when he heard the laughter of a person behind him.

"So you're Issei?, I must say you do resemble your father quite well but those eyes belong to both of your parents." The man said with a smile as he gave a hand to Issei who took it and stood up.

"W...Who are you?" The boy said in a slightly fearful tone. He was sure this was a dream, however the touch of the man's hand and the touch of the surroundings made it feel like it was real. It couldn't be real, _could it?_

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself." He said as his Emerald eyes glowed, and two slits formed on his eyes as well as his crimson hair got slightly bigger, then in a flash of red light, a huge crimson dragon floated above Issei completely overshadowing him. "I am the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig. I'm a dragon Issei. What you now see is my true form, what you saw earlier was my human form."

Issei was completely petrified at this point as he had fallen down during the time Ddraig had transformed. "Y...Y...You're a W...Welsh dragon?" Issei said while stammering. A small part of him was amazed by how monumentally powerful the creature looked but at the same time, he was frightened that if he managed to say the wrong word, he could easily become charred ash or worse, become someone's dinner.

The dragon noticing his fearful expression, said his next words in a gentle tone. "Do not be frightened boy. I will not harm you.". This seemed to have worked as Issei pushed himself up and looked at the dragon despite there being some unease in his eyes.

"Issei what do you know about the supernatural?". These words from Issei made him look down and bring a finger to his chin as he thought about what the dragon said.

"You mean otherwordly things?, like devils or angels?" Issei said when he looked up after having thought for a moment.

"Yes my boy, you see long ago... ( **A/N: Since you all pretty much know about the whole Great War, God and the Maou dying, there being every type of supernatural being, I think it's unnecessary to tell you.)**

Issei turned sideways and held his head in his hand as he tried to process this information. So there were creatures like these where he was as well?. However while thinking, he realized he had forgotten to ask the most important question.

"Wait, so why am I here?" The boy said as he looked at Ddraig again who had apparently turned back into human form.

"You're here because you have a sacred gear Issei." This got Issei's attention as he perked his ears and listened carefully. He figured he'd just let the dragon explain instead of asking any more questions since he or it _clearly_ knew more than him.

"A sacred gear is a powerful tool or weapon given to humans from their birth. Out of these, there are 13 of them which have the power to kill a Maou or a God, these are the Longinus. Issei what you have is one of the mid-tier Longinus, the Boosted gear but if I'm more to be specific." Ddraig then focused his emerald orbs on Issei's arm "You have the Evolved gear."

"So I have two gears?" Issei said, slight confused by what the Welsh dragon was trying to say. "No what you currently have is the Evolved gear, but it has assimilated with the Boosted gear as well." He said as Issei tilted his head slight confused which made Ddraig slightly chuckle ."I can tell you're not understanding so let me explain." Ddragin said as he cleared his throat.

"The rarest among rarest of factors present in the supernatural world is the Draconic evolution factor. Said factor is gained when a dragon gains existence out of a method excluding reproduction, however sometimes even with this, the factor can't be gained. The Ouroboros dragon god didn't gain it as well. This factor is terminated when the subject has completely evolved or if the generations produced from the initial dragon who had the factor increases while the factor decreases eventually, getting terminated as well. The currently strongest being in the world, the true red dragon emperor is the only dragon that completely evolved and I was about to reach that peak as well."

"You see the White dragon emperor and I had both inherited the factor from our seperate parents and had eventually used this factor to become Emperor-class dragons. The full evolution is when the dragon becomes a dragon god. The event of the evolution happens in such a way that a seperate stronger and more powerful dragon body is created and then the consciousness of the lower evolved dragon is transferred into the new body. I was about to transfer my conscienceness into my new body at the time of my dragon god evolution, but the white dragon seeing this got jealous that apparently an ' Ugly reptile with a brain as big as his snout couldn't possibly evolve into a dragon god'." Ddraig said this as he slightly clenched his teeth while Issei sweatdropped with a wry smile on his face.

"So he attacked me and I retaliated as well. However a detail I had forgotten was that if a newly created body is left on it's own for a long while, it will form a consciousness of it's own and become a dragon seperate from the one it had evolved from. So the newly formed dragon god then flew away from there and the three factions captured and killed us and sealed our souls into the Boosted Gear and divine dividing. However my last host who was a kind and caring magician who took pity on my situation and freed me from the gear by enlisting the help of another very powerful magician. However there was a condition from the latter, she said that I had to train to fully utilize your abilities so that you would survive in the supernatural world." The man said as he sat near the river bank looking into the sky as if remembering a decent tale.

"So who was this magician?, and wait a minute survive?, I just want to love a normal life!" Said Issei in an alarming tone, spooked by the term survive. Was he going to have to fight for his life now?. However he remembered something he had forgotten to ask.

"Wait, so if you're not inside the Evolved gear, who is?". The boy said curiously while looking at his arm. "Guess" said Ddraig with an amusing smile as if he was about to enjoy something. Issei was still thinking when his eyes shot open and his jaw dropped as a realization hit him, _hard._

 _"_ I HAVE A HUMONGOUS DRAGON GOD ROAMING AROUND IN MY ARM!?" Screamed Issei loudly as shockingly stared at Ddraig who merely chucked and nodded causing Issei to hang his head.

"Wait so there's a chance the supernatural still can't find out about me, right?. I mean if I keep myself hidden and not use my abilities and..."

"Which would all be for naught because your power would grow as you grow, your aura would definetely attract them especially their females." Ddraig said this a grin forming on his face .

"Ehhhh?, w..why girls?". Issei spoke while stuttering with a blush forming on his face. He was aware that girls took an interest in him but he was either too shy or too naive to know what that interest actually was.

"Hahahaha, dragons have always been creatures to attract things, power or riches or women and even all three. You are a kind boy Issei and with your looks as well as your dragon aura, I imagine you'll amass quite a large harem. I myself before I was sealed had quite a large harem." Ddraig said in a mocking tone causing an anime raincloud to appear over Issei.

"So what happened to your harem?."

"They...well...they all.."

"They all?"

"They all moved on."

This caused Issei to chuckle as comical tears came out of Ddraigs eyes. He had been sealed for so long that his harem had already moved on. However Ddraig then got up and adopted a serious expression.

"Issei, listen to me." He said as he was fixing his shirt and then glared at Issei straight in the eyes intensely. Issei could swear he could almost see his slits forming again.

"The supernatural world will come for you, Issei whether you like it or not. Most of them will try to recruit with the utmost certainty especially the devils who recruit by reincarnating them into their servants."

Issei felt himself heavy under Ddraig's strict gaze, his voice and his words weren't helping either. "But that's not so bad is it?"

Ddraig took a sigh and then spoke "It's not if you consider the fact that only a single house treats them as family and a few of them treat them friendly but they're treated as possessions by most of them and most don't care for their welfare at all. And it's not just the devils, the church is strict with it's ideals and it's not uncommon that many recruits die in their training facilities and many fallen angels are boastful and prideful. All of them will try to get their hands on you Issei." He thought for a moment then spoke.

"But that is why I will make strong. Issei when you wake up, you have the rest of the day to spend with your parents or any friends you may like. But after that by midnight, you'll be transported here again so that I can start training you." Ddraig said this in a monotone voice incitint a depressed reaction from Issei.

"But I don't want to leave my parents. Sure I don't have friends but I love my parents. They'll get so worried about where I'm gone and..."

"Which means absolutely nothing compared to the scenario in which the supernatural forces get afraid because of you and try to kill you and anyone _close_ to you. It's not uncommon that entire families get murdered just because of one member having a sort of special ability." Ddraig said this as he walked closer to Issei who was getting more and more sad by Ddraig's words.

Issei had surprised look on his face when he realized that someone was patting his head and he looked up to see soft emerald orbs looking back at him. "Here put this inside your house before midnight." Ddraig said as he handed him a small parchement with a Draconic magic circle drawn on it.

"What is this?" Said Issei as he carefully looked at the paper.

"A spell to make your parents forget about you temporarily until your training finishes." Said Ddraig as he gave him smile before Issei started disappearing. Just before he did, he managed to hear Ddraig's final words before he woke up.

"See you again Issei!"


	2. Announcement

Really sorry this is not an update, it's an announcement. So I've been having some thoughts, having a lot of thoughts actually and I've come to the conclusion that Ddraig's evolved seperate entity dragon in my story won't really have powers different from Ddraig's so I've decided to replace the chapter with a new dragon.

Mostly everything will still be the same ( Ddraig will still be materialized, all events that happened will mostly be the same) but the dragon inside the gear will just be replaced. It won't really be any different from what I've put up. Also I'll put the second chapter together with the first when I update.

Also thanks to all of you who favorited and followed this story. I'm a real jerk for not updating the story ( class projects, tests and homework did a major avalanche on me right after I posted the first chapter) so I wasn't able to find the needed hours. Hopefully I'll be able to update within time.

Tell me what you think and give your feedback in the reviews. It's really helpful for a writer to know the thouhts of the audience, especially for the newer ones. Until next time...

(P.S Please don't kill me in my sleep. I am truly sorry for not updating soon)


End file.
